


Tempest Grove

by FromTheBoundlessSea



Series: The Celiaverse [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Loras Tyrell, Children, Cute Kids, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Open Marriage, POV Loras Tyrell, POV Renly Baratheon, Polyamory, Polygamy, Possessive Loras Tyrell, Protective Loras Tyrell, Protective Renly Baratheon, Robert's Rebellion Fails | Rhaegar Targaryen Wins, Self-Esteem Issues, Sort Of, Suicide Attempt, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/pseuds/FromTheBoundlessSea
Summary: In 856 AC, a strange tunnel is discovered under the collapsed sept of Tempest Grove, leading to the discovery of a tomb that has not been touched for centuries. Archaeologist believe that it comes from the late fourth century, many wonder if this might be perhaps the missing tombs of Lord Renly Baratheon and his wife, Celia Hightower.In 299 AC, Celia Hightower is a young woman of dreams and hopes for her marriage to the handsome lord of Tempest Grove, Renly Baratheon. However, her dreams are quickly dashed when she learns her husband prefers the company of her cousin Loras Tyrell.Thus begins a tale of historical and archaeological study as we learn the true lives of the residence of Tempest Grove while those who come long after must put the pieces together.
Relationships: Loras Tyrell/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Celiaverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547251
Comments: 48
Kudos: 88





	1. 856 AC

Renly Baratheon was born in 277 AC to Steffon Baratheon and Cassana Estermont. He was the youngest and last of their children, significantly younger than his two older brothers. 

He became the Lord of Tempest Grove, an abandoned Stormland keep, in 297 AC and later married Celia Hightower in 299 AC. 

From what records that have survived from that era, historians can see that he was a well liked and popular lord, perhaps the most popular out of his brothers. There is little documentation of Robert Baratheon after the failed rebellion save for him still being the official lord of Storm’s End, however there are reports of drunken outbursts by visiting lords from other kingdoms. Stannis Baratheon, the middle brother, is usually referred to in a detached way when it comes to any documents referring to him. 

Renly Baratheon, however, appeared to have been rather popular, corresponding with his cousin, the king, frequently after his marriage. 

In 787 AC, letters exchanged between Lord Renly Baratheon and Ser Loras Tyrell were discovered in Highgarden. The letters were of a romantic nature and, while the letters were initially dismissed at the time, the two historical figures became icons within the LGBTQA+ community. Another letter was discovered five years later in Storm’s End between Lord Stannis Baratheon and King Rhaegar Targaryen, his cousin. The letter mentions Renly Baratheon’s _preferences_ and how a girl with no family or political backing would make a good wife for the supposedly wayward Stormlord. 

Even though the historian community dismissed the idea that Renly Baratheon was a gay man, attributing to the fact that he was married with many children, his place was semented within the community of those outside of heteronormativity. Many popular books were written about what little was known about Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell’s relationship. _The Rose and the Stag_ , published in 789 AC was one of the highest selling eroticas of the year although many accused the novel of fetishizing the relationship between the two men and many found fault with the portrayal of Renly Baratheon’s wife, as she was the novel’s antagonist. In the novel, Celia Hightower is executed by her husband for attempting to murder their oldest child. The novel itself lost much of its popularity at the turn of the century. It did, however, become a rather popular film in 801 AC, being one of the first films to have more explicit homosexual content. 

In 820 AC, historians began to be more open to Renly Baratheon’s sexuality and more research and academia was spent on possibly one of the most prominent gay men within midieval Westerosi society. 

A few historians had hoped to explore the keep of Tempest Grove and allowed access to the documents there. However, Aaron Baratheon, one of Renly Baratheon’s descendants and current lord of the Keep, refused, claiming that his house has always been very private and that there was no need to search documents that were already public as it was. 

This, of course, only allowed for more speculation to arise about the mysterious figure and his place within history. 

—

Ser Loras Tyrell was born in 280 AC to Mace Tyrell and Alerie Hightower. He was the second youngest of four children. 

He first came into more prominent documents when he began to squire under Renly Baratheon, many believing that this is when the two may have begun their affair, around the time Ser Loras was sixteen. 

Documents show that Ser Loras traveled to Tempest Grove with his cousin, Celia Hightower, for her wedding to Renly Baratheon and remained there after the rest of his family returned to Highgarden. 

Prior to the discovery of the letters exchanged between the two men in 787, there was a hypothesis that Ser Loras Tyrell had a brief affair with his cousin Celia Hightower and that he was the true father of her second eldest child Margaery Baratheon. Many believed that the young knight had been in love with his cousin due to an entry in Maester Lomys records discovered in 661 AC as shown here:

_I was made to treat Lady Celia’s legs after an incident with Lady Olenna. The poor girl had been whipped on the calves with a reed switch after the matron learned that the girl and Lord Loras had shared a kiss in the garden._

Many dismissed this theory, however it was prevalent until the discovery of the letters that it became completely rejected by academics and historians alike. 

While Ser Loras took part in a few battles, as the reign of King Rhaegar I was relatively peaceful, his most prominent achievement was taking place in a trial by combat in 306 AC. At this time, Celia Hightower was accused of passing off a bastard, her youngest daughter, as her husband’s, when it was claimed that the child was sired by her sworn shield, Ser Aaron Moore. Ser Loras was not his cousin’s champion, rather his fellow knight’s. The fuel was recorded as one of the shortest at that point in history and rather ruthless. It is claimed, but the maester attending that:

_None could question Ser Loras’ love for his cousin as he swiftly finished his match and helped his fellow knight from his chains and returned to duty at his cousin and her husband’s side with the blood of his foe still dripping from his sword._

Ser Loras remained a supposed bachelor his entire life. He remained at Tempest Grove for the remainder of his days and died in 370 AC, which is known as his body was sent to be buried in Highgarden that year. 

His popularity with the general population picked up after his letters with Renly Baratheon were discovered. In recent years his popularity increased when a costume drama entitled _Tempest Grove_ hosted five years ago. His actor Finn Seaworth, has become a large activist when it comes to equal rights for the LBGTQ+ community, commenting that playing his character greatly impacted him and his relationship with his trans sister, actress Avery Seaworth. 

—

Ser Aaron Moore was born in 280 AC and was the fourth son of a small branch of House Moore.

Prior to coming to Tempest Grove and offering his services as Celia High Tower’s sworn shield in 300 AC, not much is known about the knight. 

When he and his lord and lady traveled to Highgarden later that year for Lady Margaery Tyrell’s wedding to the heir of Winterfell, the knight supposedly had a very open affection for his lady to the point that the song _The Mountain Knight and the Maid_ was supposedly written about them. 

The song details the love affair between a Valeman and a woman who is _with another and yet a maid free._ This song was later used against Ser Aaron and Celia Hightower in their trial in 306 AC. Reports claim that Ser Aaron was brutally beaten while being held, despite denying the accusations against him. Once his innocence was proven by Ser Loras Tyrell, he was looked after by the king’s own maester. 

Very little else is known about Ser Aaron Moore save for that he died at the age of ninety-three in 373 AC at Tempest Grove. He was given a lord’s burial by Duncan Baratheon and it is said that Celia Hightower’s youngest daughter wore mourning clothes for half a year after the knight’s death, leading many to believe that he was her sire rather than Renly Baratheon.

—

By the time Celia Baratheon died (between 369 or 370 AC), she was the mother of six children and a grandmother of five. Very little is known about her early life before marrying the Lord of Tempest Grove, Renly Baratheon, save for fostering in Highgarden. It is theorized that her parents, or at least her father, died when she was a child as it was her grandfather who gave her away. 

Very little of her day to day life is also shrouded in mystery, with only public records found in the Citadel being the main source of information of this mysterious woman. There was her trial in 306 AC where she was accused of adultery and the legitimacy of her youngest child at the time, with claims of the child being sired by Ser Aaron Moore, her sworn shield, instead of her husband. The two are famously the unnamed inspirations of the song _The Mountain Knight and the Maid._ A trial of combat was called by both parties and the two were found innocent once their champions, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Loras Tyrell, won their respective matches. Some still speculate, however, that Lady Baratheon’s children, all six, were fathered by the Valeman, although all her known descendants deny such allegations. 

While Celia Baratheon, herself, is shrouded in mystery, her husband is not. 

The relationship between the four original members of the Tempest Grove household have been up for speculation for centuries. There have been films and fictitious novels as well as a few musicals inspired by their lives. Depending on what scholar you ask, you would receive a different answer on who these four people were. 

Some hypothesize that Lady Celia Baratheon was used cruelly within her marriage as it was unnecessary, but others would argue that her lord husband and his lover would not have fought so gallantly for her innocence in her famous trial against the Faith Militant if there wasn’t such care for her. Some believe that she was unaware of her husband and cousin’s affair, while others claim she knew of it and took Ser Aaron Moore as her lover to equal her husband’s standing within the household. 

However, one thing is for certain, the six children of Celia Baratheon, and whoever their sire was, are well placed in history, despite the mysteries of their childhood. 

Duncan Baratheon married Alayna Lannister and became Lord of Tempest Grove after his father’s death in 368 AC. He was well known for his architecture and great improvements upon his father’s keep as well as the rest of the Stormlands. Duncanian architecture is still one of the more famous movements within Westeros, with updates to King’s Landing even being overseen by the young Baratheon at the age of forty-five. 

Margaery, better known as Maggie, Baratheon went on to marry Daeron Dayne, who inherited the title of Sword of the Morning from his great uncle. Her fashion was well known around Westeros and her style was often copied within court. Her sketches survive to this day and, for that reason, the fashion of her lifetime is well documented. 

Perianne, more commonly referred to as Peri, Baratheon married Arthur Moore, the nephew of Ser Aaron Moore, and resided in the Vale. Although she, herself, is not famous, her great grandson became the first man in Westeros to create an air balloon, although it is nothing like the hot air balloons we know today. 

Martyn Baratheon went on to marry Naerys Targaryen, the daughter of Prince Jon Targaryen and his wife Sansa Stark. He was a well known swordsman, bringing the concept of knighthood more widespread throughout the kingdom of the North. 

Raymont Baratheon married Princess Elia Targaryen and later served as Hand of King Baelor II, well known for his care for the smallfolk and his quick wit, often bringing the royal family to tears in their laughter. 

Steffon Baratheon never married, although there is some speculation that he and Argon Greyjoy, a sea captain he often took journeys with, were lovers, but such claims have gone unsubstantiated. 

However, just this morning, there was a collapsed wall within the old sept of Tempest Grove, the home of these mysterious and famous historical figures. A tunnel was discovered under the cracked floor and archaeologists wonder what secrets the tunnel, which upon first inspection appears to be a tomb, might reveal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Renly identifies as gay (although I’m not sure the term itself is what he would call himself, I’m not well versed enough on when the terminology became more widely used). However, he would begin to grow very fond of Celia that borders romantic and sexual, but this is more due to the very deep bond the two create over the years.  
> In this fic, Loras is bisexual (again, I’m not sure if this is the term he would use). He is very much in love with Renly, but there are moments of his childhood that were rather traumatic that center around Celia.   
> Celia is straight, although she is polyamorous (again, terminology of the time wouldn’t be what it is today).   
> Aaron is demisexual (like me 🥰). 
> 
> They all have very complicated lives due to the time they are living in. I promise to put warnings before every chapter when I think something triggering is going to happen.


	2. Celia I (299 AC)

“You look so beautiful,” Margaery said as she finished braiding Celia’s hair. 

She smiled nervously and glanced at her reflection. Celia could hardly recognize the woman that stared back at her through the glass. Her blonde hair had been properly managed and braided elegantly in the latest fashion of the Reach. A black ribbon had been woven into her hair and a topaz flower hair ornament adorned her hair to represent House Baratheon. As Celia turned her head to see how she looked from the side, the purls that hung from the ornament clicked together and Celia felt beautiful. 

She stood and Margaery’s smile brightened. “You must be the prettiest bride in all the Stormlands,” she said. “I don’t think there will be another bride even half as beautiful as you.”

Celia blushed and glanced at the mirror again. They had taken her mother’s dress and altered it to fit her body. The dove grey of House Hightower and some gold embroidery fro House Tyrell as they had been the ones to raise her since she was a little girl. 

“I did not know I could look like this,” Celia said softly. 

Aunt Alerie set her hands on Celia’s shoulders. “Your father and mother would be so proud of you.” She kissed her cheek. “I am sure they are watching you now, so happy with how their little girl has grown.”

Celia smiled. She was getting married. She was getting married to Renly Baratheon, one of the handsomest unmarried lords in all Seven Kingdoms. She had met him only briefly the afternoon before. He had been so handsome in his black doublet and yellow overcoat. His dark hair had been combed back and his blue eyes had met her bluish green and she felt such utter happiness when he had kissed her hand. This was the man who was going to love her one day. This was the man she was going to have a family with one day. 

A knock came to the door of the room she had slept in with Margaery that night. Her cousin had her own room, of course, but it was their last night with Celia as a single woman and they had spent the night giggling and whispering about what it meant to be a wife. 

“Who is it?” Aunt Alerie called. 

“It is just me, my dear,” came the voice of Celia’s grandfather. 

Margaery smiled and opened the door. Leyton Hightower came in dressed in his best clothes. He was the one who would give her away to her husband. Uncle Mace had offered, but Celia’s grandfather had refused that proposition and said that he would be the one to give his little Celia away. 

“You look beautiful, sweetling,” her grandfather said, kissing her cheek. “I am sure that a man like Renly Baratheon will find himself drawn to you like a moth to a flame.”

Celia smiled, uncertain what her grandfather meant by that, but she stood straighter regardless. She thrived under her grandfather’s attention and hoped that he would be proud of her. 

Her grandfather offered her his arm and she took it. “Alerie, my dear, Margaery, I believe it is time for the two of you to head to the sept and find your places.” Celia’s aunt and cousin curtsied and left Celia alone with her grandfather for a moment. “Celia, just know that if you are in need of anything, write to me or Lady Olenna. The two of us have lived many years and I am certain that any problems you might face, we have faced and overcome them already.”

Celia nodded. “I will make you and our house proud, Grandfather.”

He kissed her cheek again and then took the Hightower maiden cloak from his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Are you ready to take a little walk?”

—

The sept doors opened and Celia took a steadying breath. There were so many people there to represent the Reach and the Stormlands, and even Prince Viserys himself had come to watch his cousin wed as a representative of his brother. This wedding was important, her wedding was important and Celia felt a buzzing in her belly to make them all proud of her. 

Her grandfather led her down the aisle where her future husband awaited her. 

Renly Baratheon was just as handsome as he had been the afternoon before. His dark hair was brushed out and his curls perfect. His beard was neatly trimmed and it made him look so very gallant. He smiled at her once his eyes focused on her appearance and Celia blushed. 

Her grandfather stopped just before they reached Lord Renly and he took Celia’s hand in his own and kissed them. Celia, in turn, kissed her grandfather’s cheek before slowly letting go of his hand. She then took Lord Renly’s hand. Her grandfather took the cloak from her shoulders and stood closer as Lord Renly drew herself to him. He was smiling and let her hand go briefly as he turned to Celia’s cousin, Loras, who held the Baratheon cloak of black and yellow. Lord Renly set it around her shoulders and offered her his arm. She smiled up at him and took it gratefully. Letting him lead them so that they stood before the Septon of Tempest Grove. 

Celia looked up at the stone faces of the Seven and felt as though they were smiling. Even the Warrior and the Father seemed to be. 

“Your grace,” the Septon began, nodding his head towards Prince Viserys. “My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever.” 

Celia turned to Lord Renly and he turned to her, taking her hand into his and squeezing them gently, no doubt knowing and understanding her nerves. The Septon slowly began to wrap their joined hands with a golden cloth. 

“Let it be known,” the septon continued. “That Celia of House Hightower and Renly of House Baratheon are one heart, one flesh, and one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder.” 

“I am his,” Celia said gently. “And he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”

Lord Renly squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back. He must be as nervous as she was. “With this kiss,” he said. “I pledge my love.”

He smiled down and her and Celia closed her eyes. It was a tender kiss, sweet and innocent. He pulled away slowly and she fluttered her eyelashes open and smiled up at him. His cheeks were stained a light red and she smiled wider. He was blushed. She had never made a man blush before. And now it would be her husband who she had done that to. What a story it would make to their children one day. 

The Septon unwrapped their hands and once they were free, Lord Renly kissed her knuckles. 

“I present to the people Lord Renly and Lady Celia Baratheon of Tempest Grove.”

Their friends and family began to clap for them and Celia took her husband’s arm as they both waved to those that had come in support of them, those that loved and cherished them. 

Celia smiled. She had never been so happy. 

—

Her husband took the honor of dancing the first dance of the wedding feast with her. It was a delightful number, full of spinning and quick steps where they might be pulled apart for short moments of time and then brought together again a few moments later. He was quite the dancer and Celia hoped that there would be many more feasts in her future that they might dance together again. 

“Might I steal my cousin, my lord,” Willas said after the first dance. He smiled at her, but Celia fretted over him all the same. 

“Your leg,” she said, worried that a dance might be too much for him. He had been allowed to sit next to Lady Olenna during the ceremony, but even so, Celia worried. 

“I cannot twirl you around the dance floor,” he told her. “But I can at least rock you back and forth as we used to when we were children.” 

Celia giggled “I promise I shall not step on your toes this time.”

Lord Renly kissed her hand. “I shall leave you to dance with your cousins,” he told her gently. “I know that most shall be leaving after the morrow. I have something I need to speak with Loras on for the coming week. I have been so distracted by our wedding that I have neglected my duties.”

“Of course, my lord,” Celia said. “I shall not keep you, but ask that you not keep my cousin for long, I wish to dance with all my cousins if I am able.” 

She turned her gaze back to Willas as her husband left and saw that there was something rather judgmental in her cousin’s eyes as he watched her husband leave them. However, he set his focus on her and smiled. 

“Shall we dance, sweet cousin?”

She curtsied to him. “Of course, my lord.”

They did not stray onto the dance floor but swayed to the music together, remembering their childhood and Highgarden and all the beauty of it. 

It was Garlan who danced with her next. It was a rousing number where he often lifted her into the air and danced about the room in a rush until she was laughing and winded. Next she danced slowly with her grandfather and then with each of her new good brothers, although Lord Robert did not last for even half a dance before he needed to sit down. 

It seemed like ages before Loras and her husband were finished their discussion, but nonetheless, Celia was able to share a dance with her cousin. 

“I feel as though I have never been so happy,” she said to him as they danced. 

He smiled at her stiffly. “I am surprised you agreed to the marriage,” he said. “I always thought that you would wish to remain by Grandfather or Margaery’s side forever.”

“I was nervous of ever getting married.” Lady Olenna’s reeds still brought the phantom of pain to her legs when she thought on it. “But Grandfather assured me of Lord Renly’s kindness and you have always spoken highly of him. I do not doubt his good nature and character.”

Loras said nothing, but they finished the dance anyway and soon enough the bedding was called. 

—

Celia waited upon her husband’s bed, her heart fluttering against her chest as she did so. She had been left only in her shift when the men had deposited her at her husband’s door and her two eldest cousins, Willas and Garlan, had pressed a kiss to her cheek and wished her well. 

So, there she was, waiting for her husband to come and claim her, to take her maidenhead and to make their marriage solid. In concept, Celia understood what was to happen. Her mother had died too early to impart any wisdom for Celia about marriage save for the wonders that she had witnessed her parents have. Her father had died the same time and he could give her no words of encouragement either. Aunt Alerie had given her a few words of comfort, while Lady Olenna had been rather blunt about the whole thing. 

Lady Olenna cared very little for Celia and had never bothered to hide her dislike. Celia had been cautious when the Queen of Thorns had ordered her to her solars to speak of what exactly happened on a wedding night. 

“But do not worry,” the old woman had said. “I doubt you will perform such duties often. An heir for Tempest Grove and an heir for Storm’s End, unless Stannis is able to get a son at all. Hightowers have always been fertile women.” She looked Celia over. “I am certain you would be with child not long after the wedding and then one soon after that and your husband will be done with you. Best learn how to pleasure yourself, girl. I doubt your husband will care to.” 

But Lady Olenna was wrong. Her own grandfather had assured Celia that her husband was good and kind and caring. He was her cousin Loras’ best friend and Celia would trust Loras with her life. Renly would treat her well, she was certain. He would treat her well and they would have a marriage like her parents built on love and affection. She just knew it. 

Renly had been so kind during the ceremony, holding her hand and squeezing it gently when it was obvious she was nervous. He had kissed her tenderly when called to and had been so very attentive during the wedding feast, dancing with her in the first song and allowing her to be passed between some of her cousins as she did not know when she might see them again. 

Renly was brave and gentle and strong and he would be a good husband. He would be all that Celia had dreamed him to be. She would finally have a home of her own and, hopefully sooner rather than later, she would have a growing family of her own. 

An echo of giggles reached her ears and Celia stood abruptly just as the door opened and Renly was pushed in, wearing nothing but his trousers. Celia let her eyes fall to the floor, not sure she could handle seeing him so bare. Even so, he was handsome, there was no denying that. Handsome, so very handsome. 

“My lord,” Celia said in a curtsy.

“Renly,” he corrected, coming towards her with a smile. “Surely you may call me by my given name, now that we’re married.”

“Renly,” she repeated, the name sweet like honey on her tongue. “Then you may call me Celia.” 

“Celia,” he said, his grin still upon his lips. He went to the table of his rooms and poured two goblets of wine. He brought one to her and she took it as her own. “Here,” he said. “This will help you with your nerves.” 

Celia took a sip, feeling rather grown up in her situation. Even so, she was nervous. What if she did it wrong? What if Renly did not like it? What if Lady Olenna was correct?

“You know what is to happen tonight, correct?” Renly asked. 

Celia blushed and wondered if he would kiss her again. “Yes,” she said, taking another sip of wine and glancing at him. “I hope that I can please you, Renly.” 

Something in his gaze shifted and he took the wine from her and set it back down on the table as well as his own. “Celia,” he said tenderly. She smiled at him, certain he would assure her that she would, that they would learn to make it pleasant together. “There is something you should know.” 

He looked so earnest, his eyes filled with concern. “What is it?”

“What have you heard of me before coming here?”

Celia’s smile slipped from her lips. “I have heard wonderful things about you, Renly,” she said, linking her arm with his and threading her fingers between his own. “Your people love and admire you. You are a decent swordsman and you are known to be kind” 

He smiled at her praise. “Is that all you heard of me?” he asked. “I was certain you would have heard about my preferences.” 

She looked up at him, her eyes widening ever so slightly. Celia had heard whispers of it, but she had not thought it true. She had thought it only rumors, only something to slight a man of his appearance. She looked down at her lap, squeezing his arm tightly. “I have heard,” she said slowly. “That you prefer the company of men.” 

“And that would be true,” he said tenderly. “I prefer men and would rather keep them to my bed.” 

A knot formed in Celia’s throat and she felt herself growing dizzy, whether from the revelation or the wine, she was not sure. “Then,” she began hesitantly. “Are you not to take my maidenhead?”

“I must,” he said. “I have signed a contract between your grandfather and both my elder brothers, as have you.” 

“But you will find no pleasure in it?” Her limbs grew numb, her joints suddenly growing heavy. She could still hear Renly’s voice proclaim before the Seven that he was hers. Sweet words. But words were wind. Only wind, and a Baratheon was a storm, full of wind and lies. Even sweet sounding ones.

“I would find no pleasure in it,” he confirmed. 

“Is there no way for me to please you?” She felt like she had as a child, standing before Lady Olenna doing everything that she could to please the elderly woman, but nothing had ever been enough.  _ She _ had never been enough. 

“No,” he replied. “There is only one who can please me.” 

So, he had a lover already, a man who filled his heart so that there was no room left for her. “Who is he?”

“You need not worry of such things, Celia,” he said. Her name sounded careless now on his tongue. “It is a useless thought.” 

“I should know whom I am to share my husband with,” she reasoned. 

“Loras,” he replied easily and Celia felt as though the ground had opened and swallowed her whole. 

Loras, who had been her greatest friend and truest companion since her parents died. Loras, who had been the first boy she had ever kissed, the first boy she had ever loved. Loras, who she had thought would be her truest suporter in their new home. Loras, who had looked at her in annoyance during the entire journey there. Loras, whose sister had been giggling with Celia as she prepared for the wedding. Loras, whose brothers had kissed her cheeks and wished her well. Loras, whose grandmother knew that she was sending Celia off to marry a man who would never love her, never want her, never need her. A man who would be apathetic to her very presence in his keep, a place that was meant to be her home. 

Celia let go of her husband’s hand and unleashed his arm, leaning across him to grab her goblet of wine and down the rest of its contents. It was all that she could do to keep from crying. Renly reached to his own goblet and finished his wine more slowly, as though it were medicine he was forcing himself to take, as though the very thought of touching her so intimately was disgusting. 

_ Poor little Celia,  _ the voice echoed in her head.  _ Nobody wants you.  _

Celia laid back on the bed as Renly climbed atop her, not even bothering to take her shift from her body. She could see his eyes were closed as he took himself in hand to ready himself and she looked away, not wanting to see that he wasn’t even going to try. He wasn’t even going to try and want her, even try to make this night special. He didn’t bother to let her feel anything other than the sharp pain of him entering her. The room echoed with his grunts and her whimpers. Loras’ name upon his lips as he grew more heated, more wanting. He growled her cousin’s name at his release and Celia felt used and dirty. 

Renly rolled onto his back and ran his fingers through his hair, unbothered by all of it. 

As though he had not claimed Celia’s body for his own and found it not worth any care or attention. 

_ You wicked girl,  _ Lady Olenna’s voice came into her mind.  _ You think you deserve love? _

Perhaps she didn’t. Perhaps this was the gods telling her that she was never meant to be loved. 

_ You should have been buried with them.  _

Celia slipped from the bed, her body numb save for the apex between her legs. Renly did not try to stop her. She wondered if Loras was waiting for her to leave. She wondered if he had been thinking of her as a burden this entire trip. She wondered if he hated her. Perhaps she would learn to handle her new husband’s apathy, but Loras’ hatred… She was not sure she could bear it. 

The echoes of the feast danced across the halls as she made her way to the room she had stayed in the night before. She went to her trunk, which had never been moved. He had never planned on trying to love her, had he? She pulled out her mother’s quilt and wrapped it around her shoulders before climbing into the bed, letting the tears fall. 

It would have been better if she had died with them. It would have been better if Lady Olenna’s reed had been a true whip. Let her legs be disfigured. At least there would be a reason for no men to want her. But, as she was, there was no excuse. She was simply an unwanted orphan used to barter and trade like cattle.

Her tears continued on, even as she drifted off to sleep. 

_ Stupid girl, why would anyone ever love you.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renly and Loras are not going to come out well in the initial chapters. This is just a fair warning. It’s not because they are mean people, but because they are men of their time who are doing what they can do they can be happy, but also not necessarily thinking of the circumstances of a woman whose only protection is really her grandfather who lives in another kingdom. 
> 
> I also think I might avoid explicit sex scenes between any of the characters, mainly because I’m worried about things possibly being fetishized (I want to avoid that at all costs) and this story is so much more focused on the emotional relationship between the characters. I hope that makes sense!


	3. Loras I (299 AC)

Loras was glad that he had thought ahead to wear a tall collared shirt. No one would be able to see the marks on his neck and while his clothes might be a little wrinkled, everyone else was a little ruffled as well. 

He had not taken part in the bedding ceremony. He had not been there to deposit his cousin at his lover’s door. It made his stomach churn at the thought of the sheets being presented to prove that the marriage had been consummated. He hated the thought of his cousin and Renly together. 

He had hated watching Renly pledging his love for Celia in a way they never would be allowed. Renly would never be allowed to tell the world that he loved Loras and Loras was unable to do so either. He hated that their love would never be out in the open. He hated that Renly could kiss Celia before a host of guests and Loras could not even hold his lover’s hand. 

He hated how Renly smiled at Celia, even if he knew that she was playing a part, even if he knew that he did not mean a single word or glance that went Celia’s way. 

Renly had made certain that Loras knew that he was the only one for him. It was his only comfort. Renly, of course, had to let himself be readied for his wife, to perform his husbandly duties, but Loras had been allowed some relief, some comfort in knowing that he was the only one that mattered, the only one Renly truly wanted. 

“You should lighten up,” Willas said by his side. “Grandmother might rethink allowing you to stay here and serve as Renly’s head knight if you continue to look so dower.”

“She would risk offending the Baratheons. She doesn’t care as long as I don’t make a fool out of our family name or her.”

“Loras, you know we would do something if we could.”

“You might, I doubt Grandmother would care to.”

“Even so, smile. It’s Celia’s wedding.”

“And would you be happy if your lover was about to marry someone else? That you would be made to watch them pretend to have a perfectly happy marriage?”

“Then you could return to the Reach with us.”

Loras scoffed. “No.”

“You cannot act the victim when you actively choose to stay here and see this. Celia is doing her duty as a ward of our house and Renly is doing his duty as the lord of a keep and as his brother’s heir. You cannot blame them.”

“I am not blaming them.”

“Then act that way.”

“I do not need to hear this,” Loras said, pushing himself off the wall and walking quickly enough away that Willas would not walk with him. 

Before he could head towards the living quarters of the keep, Margaery took him by the arm and dragged him back into the thrall of dancers. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I am seeing how things are going.”

“You shall not,” his younger sister said firmly. “This is Celia’s special day and her wedding night. A girl’s first time is important and you shall not take it away from her. Let her wake up from her dreams slowly. Do not dash them upon the rocks to shatter. She had been through too much to be able to weather such a storm.”

“Then perhaps she should not have married a stormlord,” he scoffed. 

Margaery glared at him and shook her head firmly, making her displeasure known. 

Loras looked away, his eyes to the door that would lead to where Renly was. 

—

He still thought of it, sometimes, that first kiss. 

They had been children, playing hide and seek with his siblings. It was an age of innocence. It was a time where there was a golden hue upon everything the light touched and the word was green, green and perfect as the perfume of the roses wafted through the air and there was music playing against the wind from one of his mother’s garden parties. 

They had been in the garden as well, amongst the roses and the sunflowers, amongst their tall stalks and yellow petals and dark faces forever reaching towards the light. 

It had been there that he had kissed her. 

A chaste brushing of the lips only possible by those who had no experience, a hesitant touch that felt right and easy. He was her brave knight, after all. He kept the nightmares away and helped her run away from his grandmother’s chastisement. He was her knight and she was his lady. 

It had been innocent. It had meant everything and nothing at all. 

He could not remember why he had kissed her. He remembered enough that he had been the one to initiate it. He remembered enough to feel the warmth of her lips pressing sweetly into his own. He remembered her radiant smile when it was over. The way it widened into a grin when Garlan called out to them certain he was about to find them. 

He remembered her and nothing else. 

Someone had seen them though. Someone had seen that kiss in the garden, amongst the roses and the sunflowers, and told his grandmother. 

Olenna had them brought to her solar, smelling too much of spoiled roses and ordered Loras to stand and watch as she brought out her switch made of bundled reeds and made Celia lift the skirt of her dress. 

He was made to watch as Celia cried at every slap of the switch against her calves, as her legs grew bloody until his grandmother decided she was punished enough. 

The maester had come then, to carry Celia into his own solar to treat her. 

Loras could still remember the blood, could still hear her cries, still see the scars on her legs when she ran from him in games and the wind carried her childhood skirts high enough to see the white lines crossed against her skin. 

—

As everyone began to head to their own beds, Loras felt lost. He felt utterly alone and lost. 

No matter how much his siblings claimed to care or understand his predicament, they did nothing to ease the pain in his own heart. 

Renly was his, that much was certain, but things, no matter how much Renly might protest, would be different. 

He was married now and it was expected that he would give Celia a son, more than one of possible. He would be expected to bed his wife often enough to put a child in her, and where was Loras supposed to be during all that? Would he be allowed to share Renly’s bed again? Would Celia assume that her place was there instead? Would Loras be relegated to a room of his own where Renly might come to him occasionally?

He had to fire himself to know that Renly loved him. He might know how to bed Felia and put a child in her, but it would never be out of love and affection, it would be duty. 

He hated Celia, he hated her even though he knew this was not her decision. He hated her and felt pity for her as well. He felt such pity. 

She had dreams of love and family. She had dreams of regaining all she had lost. Celia had dreams and now she would never have them. 

But why should she be allowed everything when he was only offered the crumbs. He had been given no chance at happiness. His grandmother had made certain of that initially and the world at large had made certain of the second. 

He felt bitter and angry that, even if it was not real, Celia would be given the chance to publicly have everything that Loras longed for. 

He hated his cousin and pitied her all the same. 

He supposed Margaery was right. Let her have this one night, let her have this moment. She would never have her maiden hood back. She would forever be tied to House Baratheon.

The image of Renly wrapped around Celia, her cheek against his arm and his lips on the back of her neck sent a thrill up his spine, but he stamped it down. 

He loved Renly and Renly alone. The kiss of his childhood was nothing save for what he felt was expected of him. 

Soon, soon he would be allowed to be with Renly in his own bed. Soon they would be able to explain things properly to Celia and she would learn to accept it. They were not the first to do such things. They would learn to deal with their societal obligations and she would learn to respect that Renly would not love her and that he belonged to Loras. 

She would come to understand it all soon enough. But for now, he would give her this, protect her heart for a few hours yet. 

Then, once the guests are gone and it is only them and the staff, Loras would find his place again and they could all be perfectly content and she could learn where her place within her new family would be. 

It was simply how it had to be. 

—

Loras woke early. 

He stayed in his personal rooms for almost an hour, debating upon something or another. It was far too early for him to truly think of anything. 

He had definitely drunk himself to sleep and his steering headache was proof of it. Part of him wanted to crawl back into bed, but he knew that he couldn’t stay there for long. 

Margaery had asked that he get something from Celia’s room. She had practiced with some of her own hair ornaments for Celia’s hair before deciding on one. Loras was bid to collect them as Margaery would be far too busy helping their mother and grandmother oversee the preparations for everyone to break their fast. 

Loras sighed and dressed carefully. He was not yet needed to be dressed in his armor as this was still very much a celebration, but part of him simply wished to wear it so that he could feel protected, his heart could, at least. 

But no, he put on his green tunic with gold embroidery and sighed as he rolled his shoulders. 

He didn’t really need to ask where Celia’s room was, he knew the layout of Tempest Grove like the lines in Renly’s. Celia would still be with Renly, but he knocked on the door regardless. A maid or another servant might be there and he did not wish to surprise them. 

However, he was the one surprised when the door opened and it was Celia who stood before him. 

She was dressed in Baratheon black and yellow. Her hair was braided simply and her eyes were rimmed with red as though she had been crying. 

“Celia?” he asked, stepping back slightly to get a clearer look at her. “Forgive me,” he said. “I was unaware that you were here.”

“Yes,” she replied simply. “But where else would I be.” She had not asked it as a question and Loras was not sure what he should say. 

“Shall I escort you to the meal, sweet cousin?”

She looked up at him and there was something in her gaze that felt unnerving, this was not the girl he had seen the night before, all smiles and hope. This girl felt different. She felt… dim, as though all joy had left her. “You do not have to.”

“Surely I would be acceptable,” he replied. “Even if you are a married woman now.” He tried to think of something that might bring her a smile or a blush to her cheeks. “You look beautiful. I am sure Renly shall not know what to do with himself when he sees you.”

She looked down at her feet instead. “Let's just go to the dining hall,” she said. “I am sure Margaery is excited to ask me about married life.”

She did not wait for an offered arm or anything of that nature, instead heading out from her room and down the hall, looking lonely against the stone walls and Loras hurried along to walk beside her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to treat each of these characters as best as I can. They are not perfect, they’re human which means that sometimes they will do or say things that are not kind. It does not mean they are cruel people, but they are not characters who will make the right decisions all the time and they can be selfish, especially as they deal with the expectations of society and the trauma that comes from others forcing certain expectations. 
> 
> Another note is that Olenna does not like Celia. While her father was a Hightower, her mother was considerably low or actually lowborn. She is an orphan with only her elderly grandfather to care for her. She was sent to Highgarden because that is where her aunt lived and while her cousins never distinguished a difference between them other than her house name, Olenna wished for Celia to know her place, hence a lot of Celia’s self-esteem issues.


	4. Renly I (299 AC)

Renly had waited patiently when his wife had left his bed. She had taken the news relatively well considering all he had promised her. Then again, there was not much else that could be done. Stannis would check the bedsheets and see the blood and know that Renly at least could do the deed for long enough to possibly put an heir in his wife. 

He prayed that it happened soon. He found coupling with her nearly unbearable. It was not as though he hadn’t slept with women before or tried to. Robert had taken him to brothels to try and give him experience when he was younger. Stannis had been righteously angry over it and claimed that it was Robert’s fault that Renly prefered men, which made no sense and was utterly ridiculous. 

Yes, he had proven that he could couple with a woman and provide an heir as it was becoming less and less likely that he was going to have any nephew or niece other than Shireen. 

When Celia had slipped from his bed and left him alone, Renly had waited for Loras, wondering when he would come in. He could hardly go looking as there was only place he would be outside the hallways and that would be the great hall and Renly would rather not risk his brother or good family’s ire. 

Having Loras take him during the feast had been enough to let Renly feel more loose in his coupling with Celia, but he wanted more. Just thinking about his lover made his cock twitch. 

He waited and waited and was surprised that Loras did not come. 

Renly snorted. No doubt his family were trying to keep them apart for as long as possible. But they were the ones who agreed to let him stay in Tempest Grove. They did not wish for any rumors to circulate and hurt Margaery or Willas’ prospects. Not that it truly would have. Perhaps the Queen of Thorns hoped to drive a wedge between them with Celia, but Renly doubted such a thing could work. 

Celia was one of Lord Hightower’s many grandchildren. Her parents had died when she was young and the closest relative she had was her aunt, Lady Tyrell, who had little to no power in the Reach due to Lady Olenna, who had been the one to arrange the match knowing what Renly’s preferences were. 

Yes, Renly had a duty to put a son of two in his wife, but Loras understood that. This was where Lady Olenna had miscalculated and Renly didn’t much care and could not wait for that obligation to be over.

His wife knew his preferences and she would be content to fulfill them as all women were and she would find even more of it once she had a child or two to dote on. And if they had a daughter first, then that meant she might have more children as they needed two sons. All the better for her, he supposed. 

Renly continued to wait for Loras until he drifted off to sleep.

He dreamed of a world that he did not have to hide in. He dreamed of a world where he was free. 

—

“You cannot force me, Stannis,” Renly shouted angrily. “I shall run away to the kingsguard and take the white. As can Loras.”

His brother scoffed. “The king would not allow it. We have already written to him and he agrees. The Baratheon name must live on and I will not allow you to be the reason it has ended.”

“Force Robert to marry then!” Renly growled. “Have him marry or legitimize his bastard Edric. Or have your marriage to Selyse set aside so you can marry someone to have a son. I am the youngest of three brothers. I should be allowed to do as I wish while you two carry the burden of the Baratheon name.”

“I will not have a bastard inherit Storm’s End,” his brother said darkly. 

Renly winced. He sometimes forgot when it was that Edric had been conceived. He forgot that Robert had taken a cousin of Selyse on the marriage bed. Why that had not turned into a marriage was because Stannis would not allow it and because Robert was so drunk off his ass that no man dared offer his daughter even a cock thrust away from Robert. 

“Then set aside your marriage.”

“I will not dishonor my wife and there is time still for sons.”

Renly rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide it. “Just because you have not fulfilled your duty does not mean you can force it one me. Have Robert marry the girl.”

“Even I would not be so cruel as to give a girl to Robert. No, it must be you. The king and her grandfather, and even Lady Olenna, agree.”

Renly’s jaw dropped. “You spoke to her grandfather without even making me aware of such things?”

“If you marry her, I will say nothing about Loras Tyrell coming to serve under you as the head knight of Tempest Grove. I shall be quiet as long as you have two sons. I do not care what you do as long as you fulfill this marriage contract and as long as you have at least two sons, if you can even manage that.”

Renly scowled. The thought of being able to live with Loras in their own keep, even if he had to share it with a wife, was tempting. The people of Tempest Grove already liked him. They already thought he was a good and kind lord and if they truly came to care for him as their lord they would say nothing about his preferences. As long as he put food in their bellies and treated them well, they would not care much. 

“Does the lady know?” 

Stannis shrugged. “I’m certain she is not deaf. I’m sure she had heard plenty of her cousin’s exploits and of the rumors of you. She is a lady of little to no consequence who knows her duty. A marriage to you and the hope that she might have the heir to Storm’s End would be enough to allow her to ignore your faults.”

Renly glared at his older brother before nodding. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll do it.”

—

When Renly awoke, he was surprised that Loras was not by his side and felt that the bed was empty without his lover by his side. 

He supposed it was to keep up appearances. That or his grandmother had put some near his lover’s door so as to make sure he didn’t interrupt anything, which was foolish as Celia had been gone for a long time. 

A knock came to the door and he sat up, running his fingers through his hair. “Come in.”

His steward, Garon Horpe, entered with a young maid. Garon looked about the room and sighed. “Forgive me, my lord. The lady’s new maid came to help her dress before the meal to break her fast.”

Renly waved his hand. “I am certain she is fine. Have the girl eat. My wife is in her own rooms.” The girl curtsied. “And your name?”

“Jeyne Rivers,” she replied. 

“Far from the Riverlands.”

“My father brought me here when I was ten, my lord.”

Renly sighed and waved them both away so that he could dress himself. He prefered to do it himself, especially when he was used to Loras’ help and helping Loras in return. 

He dressed nicely although made certain to tossle his hair. Stannis would glare at him for it, but he was certain that most would assume the marriage was consummated again in the morning. Now, all he needed to do was fetch his wife so that they might enter the great hall together. 

Renly left his room and made his way to the room Celia had stayed the night before. He was surprised to see his wife and lover walking next to each other. Loras seemed to be looking at his cousin in worry while Celia kept her gaze forward. Because of this, she noticed Renly first and curtsied when she saw him. 

“My lord,” she said. 

“Celia,” he replied. He glanced at Loras, who looked at him as well. “Well, my wife, shall we head to the great hall to see our guests?” He offered her his arm and she took it gingerly. 

They made their way to the great hall, Loras following closely behind them. 

His wife did not attempt to speak with him or begin the usual small talk that Renly associated with newlyweds, although he supposed they were not the typical couple. So, instead, he spoke with Loras on the keep and the different parties that were all leaving at different points throughout the day. 

It was idle chatter and Renly kept glancing at his wife, expecting her to say something, as she had been rather talkative during the feast last night, but she remained utterly quiet. 

“After the guests leave,” Renly said, turning to his wife. “Your new lady’s maid shall introduce herself to you. She was meant to this morning, but I fear there was confusion.”

“Yes, my lord,” Celia replied plainly and Renly could see his lover’s expression sour slightly in concern. 

—

Celia was far more subdued than she had been the night before. She appeared more solemn and the sparkle in her eye was gone. Her complexion was dimmed as well. Perhaps it was the black and yellow dress she wore that made her appearance all the more muted. 

Oh, she smiled for her family and the guests, encouraging their own laughter and loudness of those who enjoyed breaking their fasts during a wedding. 

It was as though she wore a mask. 

“Renly,” Loras said quietly at his side. “Might we speak for a moment more on the departure schedules. I do not wish to be rude to anyone once they depart.”

“Of course.” Renly turned to his wife and kissed her cheek and then her hand. “Forgive me, Celia, but your cousin Loras and I must speak about some matters, I shall rejoin you quickly.”

“Do as you will, my lord,” she said, her emotions vague. 

“I shall endeavor to get you to call me by my name, Celia,” he said. “As I did last night.”

His wife’s cheeks appeared to color out of shame rather than embarrassment as some of the lords and ladies close by chuckled. She slipped her hand from his own and turned to continue her conversation with Garlan Tyrell, who was giving Renly a slightly annoyed look.

Renly and Loras left the great hall for some privacy and no one would think anything of it as it was hardly at a volume where one might be able to hold a serious conversation, not that they would be holding much of one. 

As soon as they were alone, Renly took Loras’ face in his hands and kissed him hard. “I missed you last night.”

However, Loras put his hands on Renly’s shoulders and pushed him away slightly. “What did you say to Celia?”

“What do you mean?”

“She was crying,” Loras said harshly. “It is obvious to anyone with eyes. What did you say to Celia. I doubt that you hurt her in bed, you are too knowledgeable about such things to do so.”

Renly narrowed his eyes. “I merely told her the truth.”

“What truth?” Loras demanded. 

“About us.”

Loras closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. “And when did you tell her?”

“Before we coupled. It didn’t seem right lying to the girl and she demanded to know who my lover was, so I told her the truth of our situations.”

“Renly,” his lover chastised. 

“What?”

“You could not have told her afterwards?”

“Unlike you and your family, I do not care to keep secrets, especially with someone who is now my wife.”

“But you could not have allowed her one moment that was her own?”

“When she gives birth that will be her own.”

“Renly, I am being serious.”

“As am I,” he replied with a sigh. “It would be cruel to hide the truth from her. There was, nor would here have been, a good time to inform her. It is better for these things to be spoken of as soon as possible.”

“And what did she say?”

“We did as husbands and wives are meant to and then she left. If she cried it is no doubt because she is to say goodbye to her grandfather today or that she has lost her maidenhead. I am told that women occasionally do. If she wishes to speak of us about the arrangement, I will not stop her. If she has questions, I will answer them. There is no need to worry.”

“How can I not? She is my cousin.”

“And you lied to her about who you were to be here. I am not the villain, Loras, not in this way.” He sighed. Whatever arousal he had felt earlier had long since flagged and he turned to return to the great hall and get the meal over with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately hope I did Renly’s POV well!
> 
> Next up is Celia! 
> 
> Also, a Celiaverse contest is going to start this coming Sunday if anyone is interested. Look at my tumblr for more information!


	5. Celia II (299 AC)

Celia’s grandfather kissed her cheek. She so desperately wanted to hug him, let him hold her and comfort her, but she was a married and bedded woman now. Her grandfather would be disappointed if she behaved like a child. 

“I shall try not to disappoint you, Grandfather,” she said softly. That would be her greatest unhappiness. Despite the lies of her new marriage, her grandfather wouldn’t have put her in this situation if he did not think she would survive it. Surely. Surely, her grandfather knew she would make the best of this marriage and this was a way to protect her in his old age. She was not pretty or necessarily bright. There were not many men to betrothe her to. Perhaps the Northern heir, but Celia could not stand the cold. Willas was far too old. The princes were far too high above her station. And Loras… He didn't love her in that way. In fact, she wondered if he loved her at all. 

“You shall do perfectly well,” her grandfather replied. “I know that you shall. Be a good wife to your husband and remember what your aunt and Lady Olenna taught you. Provide your husband with an heir and plenty of spares. For your sons may be the ones to be the future of House Baratheon as well as the Stormlands.”

Celia’s stomach twisted painfully at the thought of bedding her husband again. She had found no enjoyment in it and she knew that he had not and would never. 

But Celia would do her duty. She was to give her husband an heir and a spare. Perhaps there would be a way to please her husband somehow. She would be a good and loyal wife to him that would do all that she could in their keep and in their bed to please him. Perhaps if she wore more masculine clothes or if she wore a perfume similar to Loras’ flora scent. Perhaps she could please her husband that way. 

And maybe when they had a child, his opinion of her would change. He would see her as the mother of his children and love her for that, love seeing his son in her arms and perhaps be wrapped around their daughter’s finger if they were blessed with one. 

“I will do what I can to please and honor my husband,” she told her grandfather. “I will do what I can to make you proud.”

He smiled down at her and kissed her brow. “I hope to hear good news from you by the end of the year.”

Celia smiled tightly as her grandfather went to his horse and readied with the rest of their house that had come. She raised her hand to bid him farewell and watched as he left. She said goodbye to the rest of her guests alongside her husband. 

Margaery kissed her cheek. “Write to me of everything. And I mean everything,” she winked. 

Celia feared her smile might freeze in its place. “Of course.”

Celia watched as her guests left and she was alone with her husband, completely and utterly alone save for his lover standing on the other side of him. 

—

“I’m Jeyne Rivers, my lady,” her new maid said, curtsying. 

Celia bowed her head. “Please call me Celia,” she said. “You are to be my greatest ally as I weave my way through the Stormlands and their customs.”

“Of course, my… Celia.”

She smiled. “Shall we take a tour of the keep? Perhaps you can introduce me to some of the other servants.”

“Of course, we were all excited to meet you. Lord Renly is a good lord but he is not adept at the feminine things that need to be done.”

Celia smiled. “I suppose he would not.” She linked her arm with Jeyne’s. “Shall we?”

Jeyne nodded and led Celia around Tempest Grove, introducing her to different servants along the way. 

It was a beautiful keep, the stone dry and walls inside and the moss covered ones out. It was a beautiful keep although Jeyne warned that there are often storms, although not as much further into the Stormlands. They were so close to the Reach border that there wasn’t much need to worry about storms. 

“Only strong wind,” Jeyne assured her. “It is how the keep got its name, I think.”

“It is beautiful.”

Celia could see being a good lady to this keep, earning the respect of the people as her grandfather and they Tyrells had with their own. From what she heard Renly was well liked too. If she was a good and loyal wife to him, surely the people would come to care for her as well, even if she were not some grand lady from a noble house as another of her birth might present themselves. 

“I think you shall do quite nicely,” Jeyne said firmly, as though speaking it into existence. “I do not think we could bear with someone like Lady Margaery. She appears to be someone very set in her ways and unwilling to learn. Everything she says must be right and everything that we do must be wrong.”

“Margaery isn’t so bad,” Celia said, defending her cousin. Of course Margaery had kept the truth from her as well as the others had. Margaery had acted as though nothing were wrong and as though there was a chance of her husband loving her. 

A part of her hated Margaery for it, but Margaery was the only friend that Celia had. She had no one else save for her other Tyrell cousins, but they had all lied to her as well. She could not bring herself to hate them for it meant that she would be truly alone. 

“Perhaps,” Jeyne replied. “It does not change how pleased we are to have you with us, Celia. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask me. I will be happy to serve you.”

“I hope we shall be friends, Jeyne,” Celia said. “I believe, more than anything in the world, I think I need a friend now most of all.”

“Then we shall be as children are, and become friends immediately then.”

Celia smiled, wide and true. “Then I ask no more of you.”

Jeyne winked at her as they continued onto the gardens to look at the beautiful flowers. 

—

Celia had thought perhaps she might share a private dinner with her husband, be alone with him outside his room and ask him what he might want of her. However, that is not how the night went. Instead, she sat across from her husband and cousin, who sat beside each other as though it were the most natural thing in the world. 

It was awkward and Celia could barely manage to eat anything, her stomach was so upset. 

Her husband and Loras spoke though, as though nothing were wrong, although Loras occasionally glanced at her and asked a question, which Celia would reply plainly. 

She wondered if he hated her, hated that she was married to his lover. She wondered if any cousinly affection he once might have had for her was gone. She wondered if he resented her and wished that she were not there. 

She did not think she could endure his hatred, his disinterest. He had been her greatest champion when they were children. He had always been her knight, protecting her as much as he could. She wondered if those feelings, if those actions had been true or if they had felt like duty to him had he felt that it was something he must do, motions that he felt necessary in his relation to her. 

She wanted to ask all those things of him, but was too afraid to voice them, too afraid to learn the truth. For she was certain of all of those things now and a part of her wished to remain in ignorant bliss. 

She wanted to speak to her husband privately as well. She wanted to know if he might come to love her one day. 

Surely there were men who… who shared her husband’s preferences and still got married and had children. Surely there were men who enjoyed the company of other men but still loved their wives. She wanted to ask Renly more earnestly if there might be ways for her to earn that love. It was always conditional after all, it was in her case, anyway, when said love was not given to her by her parents. 

She wanted to know what she might do so that she was desirable to her husband. She was meant to give him children, give him heirs. She did not wish to be a chore or a duty he felt necessary but annoying. 

She wanted him to care about. 

If she could not have love, then perhaps she might have care. 

Celia continued to eat in silence, unsure of what she was meant to say, unsure if they even wished her to ask anything of them. Perhaps the servants did not know and she was not meant to ask anything, perhaps she was meant to pretend that they were a loving couple. 

But how were they to act lovingly? 

Perhaps it was a completely unnecessary worry. Perhaps he wished to have a cold and cordial relationship with her. 

The thought made Celia shrink. It made her feel tiny. It made her feel small. 

It made her feel worthless. 

—

Celia was dressed for bed in her night shift. She looked at herself in the mirror, examining her figure. She was not womanly in shape. She was rather willowy with small breasts and hips that made her look like a stick in the dresses that Lady Olenna had made for her. She looked almost boyish. Celia pulled her braid from her neck and looked herself in the mirror more closely. She looked boyish, not quite mannish, but like a boy before he became a man, or however it was that Garlan put it. 

She wondered if her husband would like her more if she cut off all her hair and perhaps made it into Loras’ style or something similar. 

Perhaps… perhaps their coupling would be nicer. Surely it was not such a chore that her aunt had so many children. Surely it could be enjoyable. 

Surely it could be… pleasurable. 

Her husband should be in his room. Perhaps she could ask him all these things now that Loras was asleep. 

Celia slipped from her chamber and went to her husband’s. It was a little ways away, but she could still remember how to get there. She would ask him what she might do to make him care about her and then he would find pleasure in her body and then she would give him a child and then he might love her. 

Celia was only half a stone’s throw away from Renly’s door when she heard the noises coming from it. It was panting and groaning and grunting and the slapping of skin against skin and the sound echoed against the stone walls. 

She froze. She froze, her body seized and trembled and her knees grew weak. She recognized her husband’s sounds from the night before. She recognized Loras’ from whenever she would watch him spar or train with his brothers. 

It sounded passionate, as though it were a great thrill to be with one another. 

She remembered the coldness of her wedding night, the way Renly had thrust into her and grunted with dispeleasure. She remembered the way he had barely touched her. She remembered the way he could not wait to be out of her. 

She could hear her husband pant Loras’ name and his name being grunted in return. She could hear the kissing, the passionate embrace that was like fire licking at the walls, but all Celia felt was the cold. 

_ Stupid girl.  _

Celia turned from her husband’s chamber, the one she had once thought she would share and let the heavy tears slide down her cheeks, the salt catching on her lips as she tried to be as quiet as possible. 

Celia curled into her bed, under her mother’s blanket and sobbed quietly into the fabric. 

She prayed to the gods, old and new, that her husband might love her one day. She did not know how she might survive if he did not. She did not know if she could handle any more of her life without having even a glance of love and affection. 

She was starving. She was starving and parched and her family had left her in the desert where she would find nothing, no love or affection to save her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celia is going to feel very isolated for a while and she is not going to be assertive and that is going to be something she will have to grow into. All the characters will have long ranging personal arcs that they must go through.


	6. Loras II (299 AC)

Renly was lounging on the bed, completely and utterly sated. He was resting his head on his folded arms behind his head, his eyes were closed and he was smiling. 

Loras was washing himself and stretching slightly. Coupling with Renly was always a bit of a workout. But Loras would never truly grow tired of it. Even after spilling and all of it, he still wanted to take Renly again or be taken. He supposed that was, in part, what love was, never wanting for the intimate moments to stop. But, then again, it was difficult for them to be themselves outside of these four walls. Some people in the keep were aware of Renly and Loras’ love, but many did not. It was better to protect themselves. Even if there was nothing much that the servants or smallfolk could do, it would be damaging and Renly’s brother would not be happy to hear that rumors, no matter how true, were spreading. 

It was why Renly had been made to marry Celia, after all. 

“What do you think of her?” Loras asked. 

“Who?” Renly replied, opening his eyes and sitting up in bed. 

“My cousin,” Loras said. “Your wife.”

Renly shrugged before stretching. “I don’t really think about her to be honest,” he admitted. “It is not as though there is much there. She is my wife and my responsibility as well as the lady of this keep. There is not much to think of.”

“You don’t think she’s pretty or something like that. They say married sex changes a man.”

Renly snorted. “There’s no need to be worried about that. Having sex with a woman is an absolute chore, there was nothing pleasurable about it. It’s just a duty I must fulfill to make her happy, that’s it and that’s all. Nothing more than that.”

“I’ve heard some men call her pretty,” Loras said, sitting next to him. “I suppose I am worried that she might turn your head.”

Renly put his hand to Loras’ cheek. “I am not interested in her, I am interested in you. I want to be with you and if being married to her is the way I can have you without drawing too much attention to ourselves, then I am grateful for her. But I do not love her. Perhaps, one day, I will care for her as a friend and, if my brother has any say in it, she will be the mother of my children one day, but other than that, she means nothing to me.”

Loras felt that was a little cruel, but said nothing as Renly leaned forward to kiss him, pressing his lips firmly against his own. Loras sighed and ran his fingers through Renly’s hair, fisting at it before falling towards the bed, ready for a second round. 

Celia was swiftly forgotten and all Moras could think of was Renly. 

—

Loras walked around the perimeter of the keep. It was his duty to protect the inhabitants of the keep, both noble and common. However, while Tempest Grove was a beautiful keep, it was not anywhere that might give another reason to be jealous. 

Renly was a well loved lord and the people had no issues with him. The few that knew of his preferences didn’t seem bothered either. But he walked the perimeter regardless. It was his job and duty to look after the Baratheons of Tempest Grove after all. 

_ We are loyal _ , Renly shouting such a moto while drunk to his brothers had earned an eye roll from Stannis and a roar of laughter from Robert, but Loras thought the words sounded nice. 

Renly was basically starting a newer official branch of House Baratheon and since they were not to live in a place so troubled by storms, the original Baratheon words did not seem to fit, especially because Renly was rarely, if ever, truly angry. 

_ We are loyal _ , the words had a nice ring to it as well. The sigil for this branched house had been changed slightly as well. A black stag upon a yellow field upon its hind legs, rearing up powerfully, at its back a black tower, as though the stag were protecting it.  _ We are loyal _ , indeed.

Celia had been rather quiet since the wedding, simply doing her duty as the lady of the keep. The servants were already beginning to form a soft spot for her, she treated them so well. But, then again, Celia always had a better relationship with the servants than most nobles. It was most likely because his grandmother never really allowed her to be part of the family, it was natural for her to spend more hours with the servants when Loras’ grandmother demanded Margaery spend time with her. 

Celia seemed to have no questions about the arrangement of her marriage, not asking a single question during any of the meals they shared together. She spoke to Loras and Renly both about small details and asked questions about the running of the keep, but nothing personal. 

Once Renly put a son in her she would have even more to think on. And, Loras supposed, if she had a daughter first, then it meant she might be allowed more children than the only son. But Loras was convinced that she would be happy with only a son. 

She would look beautiful, her belly rounding with child. She would no doubt have a certain glow and charm about her, a cheerful beauty that tended to come from a woman who desperately wished for a child and was soon to have one. 

And then, once she had a son, there would be no need for her and Renly to couple ever again. They will have done their duty and things could return to how they were. They could live in the same keep and Celia could be it’s lady and the mother of the heir and Renly and Loras could live their lives and love in peace. 

It was a beautiful reality, and soon, Loras would be allowed to have it. 

—

“Maester Uther says that tonight would be a good time to try and put a child in my wife,” Renly said with a sigh as they relaced their trousers. “You don’t need to come to my rooms tonight. I should make an effort, shouldn’t I?”

“Do you not want a child?” Loras asked. 

“I am supposed to, after all my child might inherit Storm’s End and my supposed second would inherit Tempest Grove, but I have no great passion to have a child. I never wanted to get married in the first place.”

“I suppose, but the thought never crossed your mind, even as a child?”

“Once I realized I prefer my own sex, it is not as though having a child is an option save perhaps fostering. But I always felt that I would not have to worry about such things. If Robert were not so much of a raging drunk, people might be more inclined to let their daughters marry him, but no one wishes to subject their daughters to such a man. And Stannis views his marriage as being cursed because Robert got a bastard on his wife’s cousin before the marriage could be consummated. Shireen is a bright girl, despite her disfigurement.”

“So no children.”

“No children,” he nodded. “I was the third son, I never thought that I would have to worry about marrying a girl and putting a son in her. You, no doubt, have never thought of it either, being the third son and all.”

Loras had never thought about marrying. Well… perhaps when he was a boy in a garden filled with roses and sunflowers. He surely had thought of that in those brief moments when his lips were pressed against Celia’s. Surely he had at one point thought their life would be a song. 

But then he would remember her crying and her bloodied skin. He had been the reason for that. Any happiness he had felt in that moment had soured completely and he had never looked back. Oh he had been with other women before, but it had meant nothing to him. He had never imagined building a life with them, not as he did with Renly. 

“But I suppose it is your duty,” Loras replied. 

“A chore, more like. She is so very withdrawn and sullen. Nothing like how you or her grandfather described, but I suppose women change with marriage too. It would be foolish for a man to think his wife would stay the same after marriage. I hardly know her and she’d hardly knows me. I shall put a son inside her and that will be that. We can all move on and live the lives we want as long as we are a good lord and lady to the people.”

Renly kissed him sweetly. “I shall see you at dinner and then tomorrow.”

—

Loras was patrolling the halls. He couldn’t sleep, even though it was barely time for him to actually hit the sack. But Renly should be bedding Celia about that time. The thought caused Loras’ stomach to churn. 

He could not help but imagine it as well. Celia beneath Renly, their bodies molded together beautifully, perfectly. 

It made his cock twitch at the thought, his trousers growing tighter ever so slightly. 

He pushed the thought away and continued to patrol the halls until he found himself near Renly’s chambers. 

Loras was going to turn around and go another direction when the door to Renly’s room opened and put came a fully dressed Celia. 

She was crying, rushing off in the other direction from where Loras was to her room. However, he could not deny the sound of her sobbing echoing across the hall, like a ghost. 


End file.
